Release: Wings
by SeptemberIvy
Summary: Hiros wings are finally coming out of his skin, ready to face the world Hiro has to deal with the pain of their release before he can enjoy the antics of being a teenager. Tadashi arrives to help him out. AU/Hidashi but not much. (more like really proud protective brother but hidashi. sure.) cursing.


Winged AU Drabbles

Okay just a little bit of warning this wing fic has a slightly different plot then most

BUT it's just going to be its own thing and future chapters may not relate to this at all.

* * *

><p>"Agh… Tadashi this fucking hurts." Hiro moaned into the mattress that lay in the center of the tatami mats of their garage. Hiro had this sharp stinging pain in his back, on either side of his spine he could feel the harsh pain like something was trying to burst out of his skin.<p>

Which was true, because his small fledgling wings were ready to burst from their captivity inside his body. His skin felt hot, his body felt even hotter yet he kept shaking as though he was freezing. The agony in his back felt like he had been pierced with hot irons. He knew this was going to come eventually in his youth and he knew it was going to be painful but he didn't think it would be this bad.

The small twin mattress Hiro laid on was covered with plastic and then several layers of sheets and blankets in hopes of making the younger more comfortable. It was a cool winter afternoon around 4 o clock and Tadashi had left school early after he received a call from Hiro who was on the verge of tears as he shouted to come home because they were coming. His wings were coming.

"Don't worry little bro. They'll be out soon." Tadashi kneeled down on the floor his light brown wings, a creamy brown like coffee with creamer and milk stretched out and relaxed, dark brown flecks covered his feathers to match his eyes. He kneeled down running his hand through his brother's hair, He'd been home for all of 2 hours trying his best to ease Hiro's pains. The pain had elevated rapidly and now it was just a steady agony and all he could do was give him pain killers.

After all no one could help them. They only had each other and aunt cass in this crazy world where they were the only ones to have wings. A curse on the family. Well their fathers side of it all. For 12 generations the Hamada males had been cursed with wings. Though considered a blessing at first it became a curse as society moved on and in today's world wings were unknown and not wanted like centuries ago. Hiro vaguely remembered his father's wings, they were a dark black, immense to match his dad's tall figure but he didn't remember anything else. He was too little when they passed but Tadashi remembered more of his parents.

Tadashi remembered his father talking about his own wing release. He said it was a painful process but he was a late bloomer having his wings emerge at the age of 14 when normally they come out around 10 or 11 years old. It was painful, volatile, and aggressive and it hurt but his father said that it was the greatest thing to ever happen to him right after meeting their mother.

Tadashi didn't have his parents for his wing release, they came out early only when he was 9 but they died when he was 8 and Hiro was barely 3.

* * *

><p><em>Tadashi was alone during his wing experience. The pain of it all, he didn't think they would come so young, He had eaten dinner the whole while scratching at his back at the itch forming and as a fever formed. He went straight to bed right after, only to barely get more than 2 hours of sleep. He awoke sweaty his fever spiked up. He laid in his bed, his back began to ache painfully and Tadashi just thought he slept wrong and was getting sick. The pain was awful as the night progressed. Tadashi was in pain not knowing why, he was scared to go to Aunt Cass and Hiro sleeping quietly in his bed.<em>

_He felt sick to his stomach his dinner he had eaten hours before rising up in his throat as Tadashi quickly ran and puked the remnants of chicken and noodles, half making it into the toilet and half on the floor. It was disgusting and Tadashi was in just so much pain and agony and he wanted to go to Aunt Cass but she had to wake up early to open the shop. He didn't want to be a bother. Tadashi wiped up his vomiting mess and struggled back into bed. _

_He writhed in bed biting his tongue at the moans of pain. Tadashi ended up holding back a scream as the skin broke and all he could do was cry softly at the pain. Eventually his wings burst out at around 2 in the morning a scream escaped his lips and aunt Cass came running into the_ _room only to find Hiro crying by Tadashi's bed scared for his brother as he kept trying to talk to him. His wings fluttered slightly shaking and flapping to no avail for a brief time before just collapsing motionless._

"_Nii-chan, Nii-chan..." He kept trying to get Tadashi's attention crying his eyes out as he watched Tadashi sobbing in his bed. Tadashi was overwhelmed, his back numbed by pain as soaking wet wings were flopped on either side of the bed. Small, petite, shaking and fluttering, small bits of blood dripping down onto his bed through his back. Tadashi was exhausted, panting heavily as he cried into his pillow as his wings dripped clear fluid down onto the floor making puddles. He could hear Hiro crying and Aunt Cass trying to talk to him but he was just so numb he couldn't move. It was all just a ton of confusion aunt Cass didn't know what to do. She wasn't trained for the experience. They ended up just bandaging Tadashi, changing his sheets and towel drying his delicate wings and hoped for the best as the elder brother passed out, wings still quivering in his sleep. Hiro had stopped crying and held Tadashis hand tightly, looking at the pretty wings but scared to touch them. _

_Hiro tightened his grip on Tadashis hand as the elder brother's eyes were closed in bed._

"_Nii-chan? Are you okay? "Hiro babbled out, trying not to cry again as he looked at the pained expression on his brothers face. _

_Tadashi's eyes fluttered open faintly looking at his brother. Tears in his own eyes as Tadashi silently prayed that his parents were there for him in heaven. Tadashi pulled Hiro up onto his bed and wrapped his arms tightly around his little brother, holding back the tears that he had been waiting for. His wings still small and shaky covered the small boy as he held Hiro tight against him, under his arm and adjusting his body so his wings would be at a comfortable relaxed angle. The pain in his back was just dull agony, aching and stinging. As he gripped his brother tight trying not to show it. He had to be strong for his little Hiro. And he would be._

* * *

><p>Tadashi was determined to be by Hiro the whole step of the way after he had to go through that himself.<p>

"Why hasn't someone invented something to make this easier?" Hiro groaned tensing his body up as Tadashi watched the wings shift slightly underneath the skin.

"Why hasn't someone invented a way to make labor easier?" Tadashi replied, his own wings fluffing up and relaxing against his spine. He sat down next to his brother's bed on the floor. His wings stretching out and fluffing back into a normal position.

'It's called a fucking c section you shit head." The 13 year old spat into the pillow he had his arms wrapped around. Tadashi wanted to comment on the swearing saying that now Hiro owed him a dollar in swear jar money but he understood the immense pain having experience it many years ago. Hiros cussing was a stress relief source.

"Well that's what you're going through you know. You just have a natural birth. Of wings"

"How much longer? How long have I been at this?" Hiro stared at his brother from his curled up position on his stomach. He looked at the strong wings tucked up against his back that allowed for easy flight but were kept hidden as best as possible. However, Tadashi managed to enter his desired field at SFIT after discussing his "extenuating circumstances" with them. Tadashi even managed to gain some friends in the past few months having first attended SFIT.

"A good 3 hours since you started feeling it. You've been on this bed for half an hour though." Tadashi consoled his brother. Having pushed all technology and the couches up against the far walls leaving just an empty floor and mattress where Hiro laid in pain. Tadashi extended his wings enjoying the feeling as he stretched. It would be a while longer until Hiro's wings emerged from under his skin but Tadashi was willing to do whatever he needed to help his brother in this trying time and this terrifying process. The two brothers only had each other at this time.

"Ugh… How does it look?"

"It's red and irritated as usual but they're definitely very defined." Tadashi kneeled down, one knee on the bed and hovering over his brother, inspecting his back carefully. It looked like Hiro's shoulder blades were coming out of his shoulders but really it was the wings underneath. Finally matured enough that they were ready to come out. Tadashi gently touched the tip of one of the bulbous protrusions on his brother's skin only to hear a hiss of pain and he recoiled his touch.

"Don't touch it." Hiro snapped on the bed, stretched out shirtless in a pair of boxers. He was running a slight fever, body aching for the 13 year old whose wings were just getting ready to come out.

"Do you need anything else Hiro?" It was probably the 4th time he asked that question in the past hour but Tadashi didn't care. He wanted to make sure Hiro had everything he could need. Tadashi asked running a hand along hiros head, running his fingers through the sweaty damp hair of his brothers.

Hiro just stared at the empty glass of water next to him. He wished he had eaten more for lunch now instead of just half a sandwich. He didn't think that his wings would come out today. "I'm just a little hungry…"

"Well you got to hold out. They'll be breaking the skin soon it looks like, if you eat you're just going to end up throwing it all up. OR you'll go take a dump and your wings will explode out while you're on the toilet. That would be cool." The older snickered at his comment holding back a laugh Tadashi remembered his wings entrance into the world he closed his eyes took a breath and smiled at Hiro

"Mother fucking." Hiro whimpered into the pillow he was gripping, and just wanted the pain to stop, he wanted to stop feeling hot and roasting in his own body. He wanted the stupid wings out but right now he had to wait patiently for them to do their own thing. If he just ripped them out it would be much worse according to Tadashi and he risked creating a bunch of scar tissue and hurting his wings and him in the process. So Hiro just lay in the bed, feeling Tadashi stroke his hair and place a cold compress on the back of his neck.

"Why are mine coming out so late and yours came out so early."

"Different people different bodies. Just means you'll have better control of them easier. At Least I think that. I don't know really. We're just kind of winging it at this point." Tadashi snickered at his pun.

"Ugh" Hiro hated this. He didn't know anything no research could help him as this wasn't in any database. The only one who knew anything was Aunt Cass and Tadashi and their parents. But parents are dead, Cass doesn't even have wings. Tadashi was the only help he could look at now. In a daze of pain and discomfort Hiro slipped into a younger and older tongue. "Nii-chan... It's hot... and it hurts." He could complain, no amount of cold compress could ease the pain and desire to scream at the pain to cry out in agony.

A gently breeze flew over his back, creating a temporary relief from his fevered body. And the cold compress felt icy with the added breeze. Hiro closed his eyes in bliss, only to open them a moment later to find Tadashi was using his large fluttery wings to fan him gently.

"Best thing I can do for yeah. After this Hiro, you'll have so many awesome experiences and I can teach you flying and just think about how great it will be."

"Yeah sure..." Hiro laid there in agony for another half hour as the protrusions on his back grew larger and larger as time passed. The pain growing worse. Tadashi could only watch and whisper soothing words to his brother about how great he was doing and how the pain would be worth it compared to leaving them in.

"Why aren't they out when we're born Tadashi? Why do they have to come out after we're born?"

"Well… Dad said a while back that it was to protect the mother. But I don't know. I'm sure it also gives you time to develop without them being in the way. Umm… maybe its cause they're less likely to get injured honestly I don't know Hiro I'm not some wing expert I'm majoring in robotics.

"I know I know. I just feel like they should just be out when we're born so that we can just have them our whole lives instead of waiting till fucking puberty."

"True."

"Nii-chan... I'm tired."

"Try to sleep then. We don't know how long it'll take for your wings to make their appearance." Tadashi sat next to Hiro once more trying to appease his brother by rubbing his hair. Hiro just stared to the side with a blank stare that was glazed with agony. He stared at Tadashi's wings that were so elegantly tucked up against his body. Hiro stretched his hand out gently and caressed the wing softly just feeling the tip of the largest contour feathers, they were so soft and so smooth and he honestly hoped his wings were going to look as gorgeous as his brothers.

Not missing the sensation Tadashi stretched his wing out a little more, Hiro ran his palm along the extra appendage of his brother he felt the smooth curves of each feather the gently fold of the bone on top. The fluffy down feathers underneath and the way the wings were layered to allow for no wind to break through. This wasn't the first time he had felt his brother's wings. He had felt them over a thousand times before as a kid but now felt so different knowing his own wings were so close. They had always been close but now they were tangible, just like Tadashi's beautiful wings. Hiro remembered feeling Tadashi's wings as a kid. They would bring him comfort when he was sad. All Tadashi had to do was wrap Hiro in his arms and enfold those large brown wings and everything would be okay. More than enough times Tadashi had saved Hiro from certain death with those wings. Flying him out of bot fights that he shouldn't have been in, saving him from the path of a car that Hiro was too careless to pay attention. So often Tadashi would lay low and stay inside the house for a period of time till the news of a "bird" man passed away.

Hiro closed his eyes, trying to ignore the aching in his back like knives sticking in sharply. But it wouldn't change at all. So he just settled for exhaustion taking over him so he slept. What little he could.

Hiro was woken by the intense pain, it was hot it was sharp. His body was covered with slick sweat. His hair matted and damp and his head hurt but not as bad as his back. He felt like he had slept for all over 2 minutes. He didn't want to move but his body did it for him. He could feel the shaking and fluttering like restless muscles and nerves in his back. His body kept twitching.

"They're going to break the skin soon. It's going to hurt a little bit." He could hear Tadashi whispering softly. Hiro opened his eyes and glanced at the clock it was 8 o clock the sun long gone.

"Not like it couldn't hurt more. I feel like knives are being stabbed into my back." Hiro turned his head and tightened his grip as a strong convulsion went through his back and he bit the pillow to hold back a scream of pain.

"You'll be surprised little bro, it'll get worse. But I'm really proud of you."

Tadashi sat by Hiro pulling the boy up with his pillow into his lap and wrapping his arms tightly around Hiro's lower back. He took one hand and continued running his fingers through his hair as he watched over his little brother. Hiro wrapped an arm around Tadashi gripping his brother tightly and the pillow with the other.

"Fucking shit. Dammit. Fucking. Aghhh Dashi. Dashi." Hiro cussed into Tadashi's shirt as his nails bore into his brother's skin, grabbing a handful of feathers in the process Tadashi winced but didn't say anything just letting his brother hold him in pain. Hiro's breathing picked up as he let out a pained whimper as the twitching in his skin grew more and more Tadashi could see the ripples and movement under the skin, watching as where his brothers shoulder blades where bulged from under the skin more and more, until the skin faintly broke, stretching open just slightly small trickles of blood began to stream down Hiros sides.

"Shh… it's okay Hiro. You'll be okay. Don't worry." Tadashi whispered in the already quiet room. The only sound being the sheets crinkling underneath Hiro as he writhed in pain from the wings under his skin. "Don't worry."

"Tadashi why does it have to hurt so much…" Hiro mumbled out in his fever pained daze.

"I don't know. It just does. But you'll make it I promise. How you feeling? Anything you need?"

"I feel like shit what do you think. And can I have some water."

"Absolutely. " Tadashi moved his brother off him and glided on powerful wings to the doorway. He got the requested glass and as he looked at his brother as he returned Tadashi just felt awful about everything. Here his brother was, his only family left and he was writhing in agony as his wings came out. He wished he could do more but he couldn't.

"I'm going to feel it a little okay. Don't freak out to much. I'm just going to see where they are."

Hiro could feel Tadashi's fingers with burning pain. His felt his older brother run his fingers along the side of Hiros body and down his back, Tadashi could feel the main bones and grooves, tucked up underneath the skin where they had been growing for the past years, it started small with little nubs underneath the skin where the basis of bones were forming. The scapula being altered to have a ball and socket joint, and extra ribs were there by birth but the formation of the wings started around when puberty started. He could feel the extra elbow in the bone, small and indistinct. They were ready to come out of the skin but the rest of the body just needed time as it adjusted to release the tiny appendages. They were small now but in just a few months they'll have developed to normal size.

At 13 years old Hiros body was to release the winged appendages as part of the family heritage. And in the time period since their birth Hiro and Tadashi had never visited a doctor and have broken more then they're fair share of bones.

"Tadashi. Tadashi they're coming out. Dashi." Hiro held in his screams as he bit his lip and Tadashi stood next to him encouraging him the whole way through. Beside him towels lay to clean up the mess and a bucket of water. Hiro bit his lip tightly but despite it all a scream tore through, tears coming to his eyes as the pain became too much. Tadashi watched as the skin underneath Hiros back spasmed shaking and quivering. The muscles convulsing simultaneously.

There was a ripping sound, a wet slapping noise and then standing in the air hung two wet wings, clear and dripping with fluids. Hiro lay there breathing shakily in the bed as the wings flopped to the ground. He had just felt so much pain everything was numb.

There's a point when the body just experiences too much pain that everything goes numb that all sensation is lost as the brain doesn't know what to do with it all. Hiro was experiencing that. The suffering was too great for him as he could only sob into the pillow in front of him.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as his body was shaking, trembling from the ordeal. His back was numb his chest was heaving as he struggled to breathe normally after that ordeal. His body felt like he just lost 10 pounds which really he did.

Blood and fluid covered the garage door in two parallel lines heading up to the ceiling, but that didn't matter to Tadashi. Now Tadashi was on a mission to clean the wings as quick as possible from the fat and fluid on them. The wings were small only about 3 feet long each but they were gorgeous and they looked healthy to the boy

Hiro didn't say anything for a while. Just lay there crying his eyes into the pillow as his wings trembled and shook shaking and fluttering, painfully they tore at the openings sending pain down Hiro's spine. Blood ran down his sides staining the bed and him. His body was overwhelmed as all these new senses and connections happened in his head it almost hurt like getting hit with a sledgehammer all over. He could feel the wings now with hyper sensitive the freezing cold up against the wet feathers and skin. He was in so much pain. He couldn't take it. He cried and bit into the pillow weeping painfully as the wings kept quivering and trembling and flapping dramatically.

The wings would stretch to the highest they could go and then out to the side, they did their own thing for a few minutes. The fluttered and flapped sending chunks of fat that had been inside Hiros body out in directions, they flicked the fluid that had once held them around the room. The dark gray wings jutted out in different directions the few contour feathers present would ruffle and shift against each other. They'd fluff out and aggravate the opening against Hiros body causing more tears to fall as the pain was just unbearable. He bit the pillow screaming into it as the wings fell limp. They dropped to the ground limp with only a few trembles and shudders as Hiro's chest heaved with the pain, breaking into coughs occasionally as it all became too much.

The whole time Tadashi could only stand back and let it happen. His wings hadn't done this to such an extent. Hiro's wings were more violent, aggressive and had a mind of their own as his body was making the changes it needed to in order to survive. Once Hiros wings finally calmed down to a point. Tadashi leaned down and ran his fingers through Hiros hair.

"Don't worry the pain will ease. But right now just lay still and relax. I need to clean them or they'll get all sticky." Tadashi didn't comment on Hiro crying but saw the nodding of his brother's head in approval.

Tadashi took the small wet rag from the bucket of water beside him and set to work running the small bit of water through the wings and cleaning the blood and fluid from it. Cleansing them of the drying clear fluid and sticky fat that clung to them. Hiro shivered the moment he felt the bucket. It was cold and just the sensations were transcendent for Hiro. It was like having a second Hiro heard Aunt Cass descend the stairs downstairs into the garage.

"Are they out yet?" Aunt Cass whispered quietly as she walked over to the two of them and watched Tadashi meticulously and gently clean his brother's wings. It was heartwarming the way Tadashi was so focused on it. The boy was just focused on doing whatever he could for his brother.

"Yeah. Leave him be though for a while. They're going to be skittish the rest of the night."

"Alright then, well I have dinner for him in the fridge when he's ready for it." Aunt Cass kneeled down by Hiro and smiled at the boy whose face was buried in the pillow. "Hiro…. I'm proud of you, oh I'm so excited for you. You'll have so much fun with your wings." With that he heard Aunt Cass walk back up the stairs, a short visit. But he didn't want her to see him cry.

Were his wings disgusting? He could feel something cool on his wings as they felt damp cleaned all the fluffy down feathers groomed and cleaned leaving a damp cool feeling that was welcomed by the young boy.. He felt his wings cleaned up and the rag that was on his wings. The rag cool and gentle as Tadashi slid down the direction of his wings feeling the disgusting remnants of his body sliding off.

"Are they ugly?" Hiro mumbled out. His voice shaking slightly. He was nervous, worried, and anxious.

"They're wonderful Hiro. They're a bit small but they'll grow." Hiro could feel a faint chill as one wing was left to dry.

"What color are they?" Hiro turned his head and faced his brother, he looked at his brothers full wings behind him and was surprised to see his brother smiling ear to ear.

"They're a really dark gray, almost black but they'll change color when your full feathers come in."

"I don't feel like that was worth the pain and agony" Hiro groaned out.

"I know the feeling. But they're a part of you. Let me finish cleaning and then we can move them a little, how does that sound? Oh Hiro. They're so much prettier than mine were.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought mine looked like dirt. I liked them but I was just self-conscious that they were funny looking. I'd always compare them to white dove wings or pretty raven wings and wish mine were like that. But yours are fantastic Hiro." Tadashi then wiped the blood off of hiros back. Taking out a small bandage roll he wrapped it around hiros back and chest, to help the rips in his skin heal.

Hiro smiled faintly into the pillow on his face. It was soaked with tears and spit. He was glad that his brother liked his wings that all the hours he had spent in pain waiting for them that they were actually nice wings. Hiro sat up slowly leaning back onto his butt and legs. Hands holding him up as his wings hung limp over his shoulders.

"Easy… you may rip the skin again" Hiro could feel a few more drops of blood trickledown his bare back only to be caught by Tadashis rag and wiping up and around.

Hiro looked over his shoulder seeing the edge of his baby wings. He could see the fluffy dark feathers there but he could also see a lot of bare skin from the appendages and shoulder bone the skin a pale pink. He saw the bloody bucket of water and Tadashi next to him smiling still.

"Did I do that?" Hiro tucked the wings back up against him, wishing the pain would fade. He looked towards the garage door and the splatter climbing up it and against the wall.

"Yup, you were pretty violent releasing your wings. Mine came out gently and slow but yours just ripped out. Guess your wings are as impatient as your head." Tadashi also noted that Hiros skin tore a lot worse than his. Tadashi healed quickly after his wings came out, but Hiro would probably take longer due to the large tears in his back.

"Do you want to try to open them?"

Tadashi stood behind his brother and felt the wings for the edge bone, not pulling or pushing just faintly leading them Tadashi helped Hiro open the wings a bit more. Only for Hiro to bite his lip and moan in pain at the stinging in his back.

"The opening will heal in time for you. How does it feel to move them around?" Tadashi was just so full of pride, he didn't care about the mess or his enormous amount of homework he still had left.

"They feel weird." Hiro fumbled his hands in his lap he felt awkward, self-conscious of his wings and he still was getting over the pain in his back. His whole body ached and he just wanted to sleep.

"You'll get used to it. Don't worry. You know-"Tadashi began his sentence only to be cut off by Hiro.

'Dashi…. I'm tired." Hiro turned looking up at his brother and crawling forward taking the pillow with him and flopping into his older brother's lap with the pillow. He just wanted to be held like when he was younger. He was tired and in a lot of pain.

"Oh…" Tadashi stopped looking at the small boy in his lap and the wings stretched out flat draping over his brothers figure. "I understand... Sorry I was talking too much. You should sleep Hiro." Tadashi ran his fingers through hiros hair once more trying to reassure him of it all.

Hiro closed his eyes and snuggled up into his brother. Tadashi could feel the heat radiating from his brothers body as he laid in his lap. His fever would break in an hour or so. But for now He wanted to comfort his brother.

"Let's get you in bed."

"No... Don't move. Let me just lay here…" Hiro paused for a long moment conflicted, so many thoughts running through his head." Hey Tadashi, Am I able to play soccer or no?"

"You'll be able to go outside don't worry, You're wings are small, easy to tuck up and hide but they'll grow within the next 6 months to an average size. We'll get to that bridge when we cross it."

"Okay." Hiro closed his eyes relaxing, enjoying the feeling of Tadashi rubbing his head and massaging the back of his neck. His back felt swollen and he felt off balance. His body wasn't used to anything. He just wanted to lay. Lay still and not think about anything. Hiro heard Tadashi ruffle his wings together blowing a cooling breeze over his little brother and wrapping them around the two of them as Tadashi pulled Hiro up a little more onto him adjusting their positions.

"You're wings are so cool Tadashi. I hope mine grow to be like that." Hiro mumbled, wings shaking slightly as they got used to the air and the real world. The wings eventually folded up tucking themselves up behind Hiro against his back.

"They will, they'll be just as big as mine. Maybe even bigger."

"I don't think I can get used to this feeling of a new limb."

"You will, it's already second nature."

Hiro glanced behind and found his wings ruffling and fluffing together the few feathers and thick down on them.

"How soon till I can fly."

"Definitely not now silly boy. A few more months and you'll be able too."

"When will the pain finally go away?"

"Well your opening will fuse against your wings within the week and heal around it. The pain in your back though. It'll go away in a few hours. "Hiro just glanced at the bandages that were around his body how they got there he didn't know. He was too caught up in everything happening that he didn't notice what Tadashi did. But he appreciated it.

"I'm ready for bed." Hiro attempted to sit up on his own but the wings were just a bit too much for his body to handle at this moment. His body hadn't fully adjusted to them and exhaustion was quickly filling his body making it feel like lead. Hiro ended up just holding onto Tadashi to keep his body up.

"I got yeah." Tadashi instead of just helping Hiro to his feet, picked his brother up facing towards him chest to chest Tadashi adjusted the lightweight boy in his arms as he headed towards the stairs. Hiro was limp in his arms but the smaller boy's body still trembled ever so slightly.

He carried his little brother upstairs even with the wings tucked up against his body Hiro was light. Tadashi walked through the door frame and past the living room. Smiling at Aunt Cass on his way up Tadashi entered the shared room and walked over to Hiro's bed laying the boy gently down onto his stomach.

"Nii-chan… "

"What's up Hiro?"

"…. Can you lay with me..? It still hurts..."

"Yeah... I can do that. You hungry at all?"

"Not anymore. I'll eat tomorrow" With that Hiro closed his eyes and fell asleep wings tucked up against his back as Tadashi laid next to him and stretched one of his own wings over his brothers His other wing folded out of the way for him.

"Goodnight Otouto." Tadashi tilted his head forward and kissed Hiro's forehead. The young teen was sleeping with a faint snore and his skin still felt hot. But his wings had dried up and now Tadashi could fully see the dark feathers. The junction of Hiro's wings had come from had clotted over and now were beginning to heal themselves underneath the bandages.

'They'll be the same color as dads...' Tadashi mumbled quietly as he pulled Hiro close and up onto his chest. Tadashi began stroking Hiro's hair. Feeling the boy's hair. Tadashi probably wouldn't go to school tomorrow. His brother would need him to help with all the new things that his wings would hinder and assist him with. Tadashi was both proud and astounded. Amazed and though Hiro had spent the past few hours in pain Tadashi couldn't have loved and been more proud of his brother in any way.

Tadashi hugged his brother close. Hiro mumbling faintly in response and his wings fluttering brushing up against Tadashi's owns. The elder boy reached up with a hand stroked Hiro's wings delicately without any pressure. His brother's wings were beautiful, and the emotions inside that he felt were overwhelming. They were so much like they're dads and though Hiro couldn't remember It. Tadashi did. Tadashi remembered the dark black color and the way his dad would have such a hard time hiding it.

Tadashi just hoped Hiro would love his wings as much as he loved them.


End file.
